Trouble
by VampGirl.xo
Summary: AH. Caroline is in Depress Mode, So what happens when she meets a stranger at a bar and has a One Night Stand? Then goes into school on Monday only to find out he is her new teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

When did my life come to this? Sitting in Mystic Grill on my own on a Friday night, reading a book when I could be out with my best friends, True ive not seen Bonnie since she had to move away after her mother died to stay with her father, mystic falls has never been the same with out her but we still call regularly over the phone were I moan about how Elena is still stuck on choosing between the two Salvatore brothers and how I am constantly getting dragged into the middle of it. That's what's left me here tonight at the bar. On my own! I cover my face with my hands and groan into them..Why cant life be simple?

'Now what's got a beautiful woman like your self all worked up love?' I snap my head to the side to see the most stunning handsome man I have ever seen in my life. Short blonde curly hair, and blonde scruff around that mean firm Jaw, my eyes trail down him to see he's wearing a white shirt with the first button undone and his grey tie hanging loosely down sitting lovely and tight on his toned chest with grey slacks and black shoes. When I look up to see him with his eyebrows raised at me and a massive smirk on his face.. omg he has dimples I realised he's waiting for an answer..

' _That__'__s none of your business actually_' He holds his hands up in a surrender pose and says ' ooo feisty' I send him a glare and I turn back around to face the bar 'I'm just trying to make conversation sweetheart.'

'_We'll you dont have to id rather sit on my own and read my book thanks.' _God read a book great Caroline Now the hot guy probably thinks your some geeky weirdo.

He chuckles ' Well if you insist, at least let me buy you a drink love and save me the embarrassment of sitting on my own' I send him a look 'You dont have to talk to me just let me sit here all you have to do is grace me with your company'

I turn fully to face him and raise my eyebrows at him ' _My names not 'love' or 'sweetheart' but yes you may buy me a drink if it will stop you from __pestering__ me and let me get back to reading?'_

_' _Well whats your name then sweetheart?' I huff just tell him I thought just give the hot guy your name maybe youll get his in return.

'_hmm the names Caroline'_ and this big massive grin shows up on his face, and they gorgeous dimples shine through he stick his hand out and says ' Well Caroline its lovely to meet you, you can call me Nik.' I smile at him and place my hand in his..

I walk into the bar after the most grilling interview I have ever had I could really use a scotch right now. As I walk to the bar I see this beautiful blonde sitting at the bar reading a book..Really a book at a bar.. now thats my type of woman.

I walk over to her start a conversation to get shot down but then she kinda warms up to me...God shes beautiful her long blonde hair up in a messy bun with a few curls hanging down on her face what I would take to run my hand through those gorgeous curls. Shes wearing a light blue summer dress and some heeled pumps that help make her milky long legs look like they go on forever and ever. _'_Well whats your name then sweetheart?' She looks likes she contemplating on telling me but then she makes this cute little noise and goes 'T_he names Caroline'_ I couldnt help the grin that came on my face . 'Well Caroline its lovely to meet you, you can call me Nik'

After one drink it leads to two then three and then we lost count we just kept sitting there talking and talking she kept laughing and the next thing I know I couldnt stop my self I reached my hand up and cupped her cheek and searched her eyes for a sign of her to pull away but instead she started leaning in and before I know it my lips are touching hers.

Omg im kissing him, im kissing a stranger at a bar and god is he good..I just couldnt stop myself as soon as he touched me I couldnt help the shiver that went down my spine. And then his lips touched mine it was soft and only lasted a couple of seconds and then he pulled away and was looking in my eyes searching for something but before I knew what he was looking for I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his lips back onto mine and then are lips locked in the most passionate kiss she's ever had it was all lips, teeth and tongue I could feel his hands tightening around my waist pulling me closer to him and all I could do was tighten my hands around his neck and just pray the feeling didnt stop. But then he pulled away and I could feel his breath at my right ear as he muttered ' want to get out of here before I start getting carried away and take you right here on the bar.' I couldnt breath I felt like I was going to explode. I couldnt think should I let go and just give into one night of temptation to forget about everything thats going on in my horrible complicated life. But my body answered that question as he started kissing me right on the spot under my ear that made me moan so loud that I just gasped out ' _yes_' and before I know it hes pulling me out the bar.

They barely made it to his apartment in the taxi ride over then tension was just to much every touch every kiss just set off sparks between them and all he wanted to do was pull her closer and touch her skin run his hands all over her and when his hands rubbed her breasts over her dress she couldnt help the moan that left her lips as her head fell back and all he could do was groan and pull her back to him and kiss her with everything he had. Someone clearing there throat from the front seat brought them snap back to reality as Nik through the money at the driver and dragged her straight to his apartment.

As soon as they were through the door he kicked it shut and picked her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her into the door, as he kissed down her jaw, neck and chest. All she could do was gasp for breath and she let her head fall against the door as she tugged on his jacket trying to get it off of him. The next thing she knew they were lying on his bed and he was in nothing but his boxers hovering over her and she was lying naked and ready in front of him he lent down to give her a soft kiss on her lips and then starting kissing up her thighs until he reached the spot she had been wanting him to touch as soon as his tongue touched her she moaned and arched her back but that didnt stop him he just kept licking and sucking feeling her legs starting to tremble he added one finger then two

'Nik' She moaned

'Im going to... but before she could finish that sentence she was spiralling down with the best orgasm she has ever had and he watched triumphantly as she withered beneath him.

As she opened her eyes and re- focused her vision she seen Nik getting rid of his boxers and his erection springing free and before she knew it he was hovering over pushing her legs further apart.

She grabbed hold of his shaft confidently as he moaned and positioned it at her entrance their noses brushed as he pushed into her slowly inch by inch testing how far he could go.

'Caroline' he croaked and then he started thrusting into her slowly and setting a steady pace. Their ragged breathing and moans filled the room as they both started to reach their climax.. Caroline's nails raked down his back and all he could do was close his eyes and revel in the pleasure he was feeling.

'Harder, ugh Harder Nik' as he started speeding up his hips and changing the angle a bit he was hitting the right spot over and over again. 'Caroline I dont think I can hold on much longer' she wimpered as he started pounding into her shaking the bed with his thrusts. He grabbed her thigh and sat her leg on his shoulder and held onto her ankle and a few more pounding thrusts later she clenched round him and started moaning 'Im Coming Nik, Come with me, Come with me Nik.. Then they both let there realease come moaning each others names.

As Caroline woke up she realised she wasen't in her bed and as she rolled over she bumped into someone and jumped into a sitting position before remembering last nights events. I slept with a complete and utter stranger, im never going to be able to look at myself the same again.

She quickly got out of bed trying not to wake the gorgeous man sleeping beside her and tiptoed around the room looking for her clothes as she went into the living room she seen a note pad and left Nik a note. As she put down the notepad Nik's cellphone started ringing from inside the bedroom so she quickly ran out the apartment shutting the door behind her.

As Nik started stirring he reached over the other side of the bed for Caroline but feeling nothing but sheets he grumbled opening up his eyes and looking around noticing that all her belongings were gone, he fell back against the pillows and groaned out load 'I just let the most beautiful girl ever walk out my door what an idiot.' He got out of bed and walked into the sitting room to see if she had definitely left and found a note that said

**' I had an Amazing Time last Night, you never know I might bum into you again. Take care of yourself – Caroline. x**

His cellphone started ringing from his pant pockets so he walked back into his room and retrieved his phone from his pant pockets and answered to an unknown caller.

'Hello Niklaus Mikaelson speaking'

'Hello Niklaus, my name is Julie Williamson calling from Mystic Falls High School regarding the interview you attended I am glad to inform you that we would like to offer you the job of the new history teacher at Mystic Falls High .'

He laughed 'Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me'

'Im glad to hear it we'll see you Monday Mr Mikaelson 8.00am sharp'

'of course Julie thank you again.'

Looks like ill be staying around, maybe ill even see the lovely Caroline again.

As Monday arrived and Caroline was getting ready for school but again her thoughts been filled with Nik and how she cant get him out her head..She went into the kitchen got some breakfast and then left to pick up Elena for School. As she pulled up at the gilberts Elena was already out side waiting for her.

'Hey Care.'

'Hey You, how you doing' she replied as she drove off. ' Same old Same old, Damon and Stefan giving me migranes. But I dont want to talk about them, how are you I didnt see you this weekend?'

She blushed at the memory. 'Care why to you look like a beetroot?'

'Elena if I tell you something you absoloutely have to keep this just between us two. You have to promise.'

'Jeeez Care course I will whats up?' After a minute silence they pulled up to the school and got out the car. Elena had enough of having to wait 'CAROLINE' she shouted. Caroline spun round to face her and blurted out 'I had amazing sex with a stranger called Nik on Friday night and I cant stop thinking about him' then ran off.

Elena just stood there in shock then ran after her ' Wait Caroline you cant drop that on me then run away...Caroline' As she finally caught up to her they walked to history class together and Caroline told her all about Nik.. As they opened the classroom door and seen who was standing infront of her all she could say was 'Oh My God'. Nik was standing in front of her like he'd seen a ghost and all he could say was 'Caroline?'


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope the last chapter wasn't all bad this is my first ever fan fiction so it might be very bad but everyone's got to start somewhere and I just love the plot line it just leaves so much to the imagination. But yeah I hope its not really bad and you enjoy reading it.

Thanks.

Chapter 2.

they walked to history class together and Caroline told her all about Nik.. As they opened the classroom door and seen who was standing infront of her all she could say was 'Oh My God'. Nik was standing in front of her like he'd seen a ghost and all he could say was 'Caroline?'

All Caroline could do was run past him and sit at the back of the class and slide so far down the chair and pop a book in front of her and just hope and pray he cant see her anymore As she peeked round the book all she could see was him facing her with his jaw clenched tight and eyes shut tight. The next thing she felt was Elena pulling into the chair beside her and then she spoke

'Care, do you know him'

'_Elena I am so so stupid_' then put her face in her hands and groaned.

'What Caroline, how can you say that?' As she looked around and seen the class was filling up and everyone was getting into their seats. Caroline huffed then turned to Elena '_He's Nik Elena, he__'__s Nik._'

Elena's jaw dropped open and hissed at me 'You slept with your history teacher, Care how could you be so stupid.'

Caroline scoffed and angrily replied ' _Well I didnt know that at the time if I did nothing would have happened but __Stupid jee__z__Elena thanks__ I can always __count on you to make me feel better'_ She stormed up and got out of there not even sparing Nik a glance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

All weekend he could not stop thinking about her she was invading his ever thought always implanted in his head. He knew it was nothing but a one night stand but he could not stop thinking about her and how he would like to have a repeat of that night. He had to erase them though and focus on were he was, he was standing in front of his new desk ready to start his new career. He spent so much of his time trying to get here the studing, the night classes and here he was finally about to have his own students and he couldn't wait.

As he started setting up his stuff out on the desk and noticed the students starting to come in he turned around and started writing his name on the board, just as he lifted his pen he heard a gasp coming from the door and turned around to see Caroline standing their in the school uniform with a young girl with brown straight sleek hair standing behind her. He felt all of his blood leave his system and all he could get out was 'Caroline?' Then she ran past him to the back of the class and tried to hide herself behind a textbook as her little friend ran after her. All he could do was stand there and stare at the book in pure rage. How could he have been so stupid? He slept with a student after everything he's done to get were he is, all thrown out the window before he's even started. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, he opened them to the sound of Caroline storming by him not even looking at him and slamming the door shut behind her. All the students started turning to Elena and going 'oooooo' and laughing. He had to talk to her.

'Right everyone Shut up, there's no need for that. Ill be back in a minute get your textbooks out and turn to page 23 and start reading' He then turned walked out the door and ran down the hall till he found Caroline walking towards the exit.

'Caroline?'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She felt like she couldn't breath and all the walls were closing in on her. She just kept walking down the halls trying to get to the exit quickly she needed to get outside so she could feel the air in her lungs, just as she made it to the door she heard that beautiful accent calling her 'Caroline?' She shut her eyes and took a few more steps. 'Wait Caroline, please stop?' She took a deep breath in and slowly turned around facing the man in who she couldnt get out her mind.

He came to a stop a few steps in front of her and she looked at him from underneath her lashes. They just stared at each other in silence not knowing what to say. She finally broke the silence. ' _Nik I am so sorry if I knew you were going to be my teacher none of this would of...'_

He interrupted her. 'How old are you?'

She looked up at him at replied quietly '_18' _

He groaned and rubbed a hand up and down his face and let out a shaky laugh '18 i'm actually in so much shit right now'

'_what its not that bad, what are you like 4 years older than me_?'

He raised is eyebrows at me 'Try seven sweetheart' there he goes again using the pet names that make her weak at the knees 'and it dosen't matter what age we are we could be the same age and it would still be wrong I have abused my position as your teacher, I could end up in prison for what i've done.' he paused 'what we done' he closed his eyes and stared at the ground.

The tears that were pricking at her eyes decided to make an appearance and as the slowly fell down her cheeks she spoke up '_Whatever Nik it was a mistake.._'

'It wasen't a mistake'

Her head snapped up to him '_What, but you just said'_

'I said I could get into a lot of trouble but I never said it was a mistake, it just...it cant ever ever happen again'

She slowly nodded as the tears just kept on coming '_Yeah I get it, I wont tell anyone I wouldn__'__t want you to get into trouble'_

'Thank you' he gave a small smile then turned around and made his way back to the class his heart breaking for the girl behind him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Caroline decided to skip the rest of her classes she went home got changed into some skinny jeans, white vest top and a red cardigan with black heels, stole a bottle of wine from her mums liquor cabinet and now here she was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park with her head leaning back against the frame watching the clouds go by. She suddenly felt the weight of the bench shift beside her and brought her head up to see her best friend looking at her sheepishly with a shy smile on her face.

'Im so sorry Care I shouldn't have said those things'

_'Its ok I get it 'Lena you were in shock, I just told you I slept with my history teacher I think you took the news quite well'_

She let out a laugh 'Yeah I guess so'

_'Drink?'_

'You know me all to well' she took the bottle from her, winked at her then let her head fall back against the frame again and watched the clouds pass by.

'He ran out after you, you know?

_'Who?_'

'Mr Mikaelson'

'_Ugh I know he freaked out a little scared that he might end up in prison for it, told me what happened between us wasn't a mistake and that it can't happen again'_

'yeah but you know that nothing can happen again, right? He could get in a lot of trouble caroline'

She sighed '_yeah I know elena I just wish it wasen't true_' she turned to her best friend and gave her a tight lipped smile.

She smiled back 'I know you do' then her smile turned into a grin. 'Ive got the perfect idea to get your mind off Mr Mikaelson or Nik whatever you call him.'

I raised my eyebrows at her '_Oh yeah?_'

She grabbed my hand and pulled me up 'yes a new guy to set your sights on, how bout we have one of our famous sleepovers – ice cream, pizza, movies' she paused to wave the bottle in the air 'Tequila' and smirked at me.

Caroline sighed '_Thank you Elena for being here I dont know what Id do without you_' they both hugged and then linked there arms together and made there way to Elena's house to drink away the night and hopefully find someone else that will grab Caroline's attention, that wasen't her teacher.


End file.
